A user of an enterprise, such as a business organization, may electronically interact with many other users and items, such as documents, web pages, files, emails, and wikis via various applications. These actions conducted by the user may be a source of useful information to the user and other users of the enterprise; however there may be no efficient manner in which to collect, analyze, and utilize such events to yield useful information.